dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Laurie Hernandez
| died = | hometown = Old Bridge, New Jersey | knownfor = Olympic artistic gymnast | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Valentin Chmerkovskiy | place = TBA | highestscore = TBA | lowestscore = TBA | averagescore = TBA }} Lauren "Laurie" Hernandez is a celebrity from season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Laurie Hernandez burst onto the Senior Elite gymnastics scene in 2016, just in time for the Rio Olympic Games where she won Silver in the individual balance beam and secured Gold in the team All-Around. Her goal had always been to make an Olympic team, and her dream came true! Hernandez started gymnastics at the age of six when she asked her mother to enroll her in the sport, because she had so much energy and always wanted to experience the feeling of flying. She enrolled in Monmouth Gymnastics, where she met her coach, Maggie Haney, and they have been together ever since. The turning point in Laurie's career happened in 2014 when her progress was stalled due to multiple injuries. She returned stronger than ever by becoming the 2015 U.S. Junior National Champion, and has been on the rise since then. Other career highlights include All-Around Silver; beam Gold and floor Bronze at the 2016 U.S. Olympic Trials, and Bronze in All-Around, floor, beam, and uneven bar at the 2016 National Championships. Hernandez is known for her dazzling floor exercise routine, where she has been nicknamed the "human emoji" for her outgoing facial expressions and for her grace and artistry on the balance beam. Dancing with the Stars 23 Scores Trivia *Laurie is the fourth Olympic gymnast to appear on Dancing With the Stars. **Shawn Johnson won season 8 and was the runner-up on the all-star season. **Her Olympic teammate Alexandra Raisman made it to the finals in season 16 finishing in fourth place. **Nastia Liukin made it to the semifinals in season 20 and came in fourth. *Laurie and Val received the first perfect score, since Len was not present at the judge's table, of the season, in week 4 for her Jazz routine. Gallery Laurie-Val-Promo23.jpg LaurieHernandez-Promo23.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 1 Cha Cha 1.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 1 Cha Cha 2.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 1 Cha Cha 3.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 1 Cha Cha 4.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 1 Cha Cha 5.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 1 Cha Cha 6.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 Jive 1.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 Jive 2.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 Jive 3.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 Jive 4.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 Jive 5.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 Jive 6.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 1.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 2.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 3.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 Results 1.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 Results 2.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 2 Results 3.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Tango_1.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Tango_2.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Tango_3.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Tango_4.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Tango_5.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Tango_6.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Tango_7.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Tango_8.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Terra,_Sasha_and_Laurie_S23_Week_3.jpg Terra_and_Laurie_S23_Week_3.jpg Terra_and_Laurie_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Laurie_S23_Week_3.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Results_1.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Results_2.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Alison Laurie Marilu and Rick S23 Week 3 Results 1.png Alison Laurie Marilu and Rick S23 Week 3 Results 2.png All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Laurie Terra James and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 4 1.jpg Laurie Terra James and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 4 2.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 1.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 2.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 3.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 Jazz 8.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 Jazz 1.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 Jazz 2.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 Jazz 3.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 Jazz 4.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 Jazz 5.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 Jazz 6.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 Jazz 7.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 Jazz 9.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 5.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 4.jpg Laurie S23 Week 4.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 4 Results 1.jpg James Sharna Laurie Val Terra and Sasha S23 Week 4 Results 1.jpg James Sharna Laurie Val Terra and Sasha S23 Week 4 Results 2.jpg James Sharna Laurie Val Terra and Sasha S23 Week 4 Results 3.jpg James Sharna Laurie Val Terra and Sasha S23 Week 4 Results 4.jpg Ryan_Laurie_and_Jana_S23_Week_5.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_5_Paso_Doble_1.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_5_Paso_Doble_2.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_5_Paso_Doble_3.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_5_Paso_Doble_4.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_5_Paso_Doble_5.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_5_Paso_Doble_6.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_5.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_5_1.jpg Laurie_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Calvin Lindsay Jana Gleb Laurie Val Maureen and Artem S23 Week 6.jpg Laurie Val Maureen and Artem S23 Week 6.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 6 Salsa 1.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 6 Salsa 2.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 6 Salsa 3.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 6 Salsa 4.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 6 Salsa 5.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 6 Salsa 6.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 6 Salsa 7.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Athletes Category:Celebrities